Who Needs Pictures
by kaoru104
Summary: She had the pictures. He had the memories. A childhood forgotten but when they meet Junior yr. Will they remember each other? Or will the pictures and memories bring forth what they had together as children long ago?
1. Dream land

**Who Needs Pictures**

**She had the pictures. He had the memories. A childhood forgotten but when they meet Junior yr. Will they remember each other? Or well the pictures and memories bring forth what they had together as children long ago?**

****

**F**

**L**

**A**

**S**

**H  
Back --**

"**Syaoran-kun!!! Syaoran-kun!!! SYAORAN-KUN MATTE!! mouu!!" A little Sakura was screaming while she ran down the hall and out the doors to run into the back of Mr. Li himself.**

"**Sakura-chan geez don't need to be so loud I was waiting for you just not inside, and did you hear your self you could brake down the whole pre-school with that voice" A little syaoran said while holding Sakura up from running into him.**

"**Mouuu.. Syaoran-kun you could've told me!! Then I wouldn't have to yell! And no! I could not break down the pre-school! You have a louder voice!" Sakura said with a pout. Syaoran smiled at her antics and just replied with.**

"**Uh huh come on sakki we have to hurry to my house my mom wants you over for din din"**

"**HAI!! I love your moms cooking mmm..."  
"you can dream later come now!"**

"**Fine, fine but I need to phone Otou-san or he will be worries"**

"**It's worried Sakura not worries and my mommy already told him geez"**

"**Fine be like that!!" **

"**I'm always like this now lets get a move on!"**

**Later on..  
  
"Okaa-san!! I'm home!! With Sakki-chan!" Syaoran yelled through his house.**

"**See Syao!! I told you so! You do have the bigger voice!" Sakura said to him with an I know it all voice! After she said that she ran to Yelan and gave her a big hug.**

"**Okaa-san I can't wait to have din din! What's for dinner tonight?" Sakura's cute little voice of came.**

"**Oh my Ying-fa it's gonna be a surprise! But I want you to dress up in a cute dress because were having guests, and that means you too Xiao-lang" Her strict yet kind voice came through there ears.  
"But Okaa-san Syao can't wear dresses unless he likes too! OoOOoooooO then we could go shopping together! hehe" The cute but yet confused voice rang from the bundle in Yelans arms. **

"**Haha no Ying-fa he's gonna dress nice like you but in a tux" Yelans kind voice replied.**

"**Oh I get it I guess no shopping then.." Sakura giggled, but that wasn't the only giggle she heard she also heard one from syaoran.**

"**Syaoran-kun it's not that funny!!" **

"**Haha yes it is Sakki!! You wanted to go shopping and you think I wear dress's" The teasing voice came as his reply but after saying that he ran to his room knowing he would be chased. What syaoran thought was extremely true after hearing that Sakura jumped out of Yelans arms and chased syaoran. Yelan knew when it was over because she then head a door being slammed and the banging of Sakura yelling.  
"LET ME IN!! Mouu!! Your always mean to me!" Then she heard another door being slammed. Knowing that Sakura went to her room which was across from Xiao-langs.**

**Before Dinner**

**After Sakura had help with her dress and hair she grabbed her camera and waited for a knock on her door as to tell her when it was time to come down. She then heard it and walked out to meet with Syaoran's teasing eyes.**

"**Yeah, yeah it's over!! You never forget anything until you have your fun" Sakura then gave a pout with the finishing of her sentence. Sakura then saw Yelan and yelled out.  
"Okaa-san!! Will you take a picture of me and Syao so I can remember this night!" **

"**Haha as usual you always have your camera it's never a surprise Ying-fa"**

"**When does she never have it mother" Syaoran's teasing voice rang out again.**

"**Mouu Syao!!" Sakura then tried to punch Syaoran in the arm but got blocked.**

"**Now, now you two! You can fight later were gonna take pictures then have dinner, now Xiao-lang how come you never take pictures? Yelans questioning voice came.**

"**Because mother who needs pictures with a memory like mine?"**

**E  
N  
D  
Of  
Flash  
B  
A **  
**C  
K**

**In Hong Kong **

Syaoran then woke up from his long dream with sweat dripping off his forehead  
"After all this time I can still remember her. I can remember her, her looks, voice, kindness and friendship but not her name it's been to long..."

**In Tomeoda**

Sakura woke up at the same time Syaoran did, she then rubbed the back of her palm onto her forehead and wiped all the sweat off. She then turned her head and looked at the clock and it read 2:21. With an Ooph she fell back down on her bed and whispered to here self "Cha he had the memory, I had the pictures.. I wonder if that boy ever did find that camera I sneaked into his bag.." After saying that she fell back into another slumber of dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so!! This is the first chap =D I'm very, very, very new to this! hehehe this is my first fic!! And first chap! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not? If not I won't continue if you do I will :) hehehe

Peace!


	2. School life

**Kaoru104 - Hey! **I was visiting my sister so I I never got to start the chapter!! SORRY!! so any ways after the first chapter realized I'm stuck for what I should put for the 2nd chapter but I have been having plans for much later chapters!!! My mind and how it works grr. So anyways here I go!

Who Needs Pictures

She had the pictures. He had the memories. A childhood forgotten but when they meet Junior yr. Will they remember each other? Or well the pictures and memories bring forth what they had together as children long ago?

** Chapter 2**

! Inthe Kinomoto house hold !

"KAIJUU! GET YOU ASS UP! YOUR GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!!!!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!! I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" A 16 year old girl chanted while rushing to the bathroom, to the closet, and then finally to downstairs.

"TOUYA!!! AND KERO-CHAN!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FOOD!!!"

"Damn we were so close" Both a 21 year old Touya and a Magical stuffed animal both said at the same time

with a sweat drop forming.

"hah I'll just take the toast and I'm gonna head out or else I'm gonna get another detention and I have cherrleading!!! Bye otou-san, nii-chan!!" The 16 year old strapped on her roller blades and rushed out the house and onto the streets.

"I SHOTTY THE BACON!!"

"I SHOTTY THE EGGS!!"

"And I'll have the juice" Touya, and a Kero yelled through the household at the same time while Fujitaka replied calmly after the two.

! Sakura's Pov. !

"Ohayo! My name is Sakura Kinomoto! and I'm 16 years old with two best friends, Tomoyo Daidoji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. There both together and the most kawaiiest couple in my high school! I also have many other friends like Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko. Were all very close and almost tell everything to each other . Well we all go to the same school Seijuu High School! Oh and the reason I have a magical well kinda stuffed animal is because ever since I was young I've had magic I'm one of the greatest sorcerers next to Eriol in the world. Nothing has happened since I've sealed all the cards, Eriol-kun helped me with changing the cards and making my power stronger but in secret! So now I'm a normal if you can say that teen if you can say that I'm 16 years old I have brown honey auburn with natural golden streaks that goes a bit past my shoulders. And all my friends say I have the most enchanted eyes there emerald with hints of deep forest green specks but they say you can only see it when I'm in the sunlight. So yah that's all about me!"

"SAKURA-CHAN HAYAKU!!!" I heard some yelling off into the distance and then I realize that I'm coming to my school and that Tomoyo is yelling at me! Oh and Tomoyo she's very beautiful Eriol picked a very good person and there the greatest match I said that already didn't I heh Tomoyo has long black hair with natural purple highlights. And she has great amethyst eyes that also have violet specks in them. They are always showing her happiness whenever you looked at them.

"HAI!! I'M COMING!!" I yelled back.

! Normal Pov. !

"SAKURA-CHAN HAYAKU!!!"

"HAI!! I'M COMING!!"

"Mouuu, Sakura-chan you are so close to being late again come on lets get to class before we both get another detention!"

"Hai! Mama hehe butâ€I gotta go to my locker I have my 2nd block text's in there"

"Mouuâ€ fine my little Sakura-chan hehe but you should start to run startingâ€â€â€â€â€."

"â€.."

"NOW!"  
"Mouuu Sakura-chan is gonna be lateâ€again" Tomoyo sigh's and nods her head then starts to head to her homeroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE" Sakura chanted through the halls until she got to her homeroom. Sakura opened the door so fast that she started to trip and fell straight into and onto Eriol, and Takashi. When she looked up she saw Tomoyo, Chicharu, and Rika all looking down at her and the guys shaking their heads.

"Ne Sakura-chan your soooooooooooooo lucky Terada-sensei is late which takes you off the hook for today hehe come on and get your butt off the floor everyone's staring now." Chiharu spoke and giggle softly.

"Ahem so Kinomoto-san it seems you were almost late but it looks like your off the hook like Chiharu said."  
"ehhh hai sensei but I think you should get a detention your late! later than me tsk tsk you should learn better especially since I am the one of knowing I mean I'm late everyday." Sakura's giggling voice said to her sensei.

"haha Kinomoto-san now get up and get to your seat remember your off the hook today but tomorrows another day and the kind of detention I get is teaching you kids."

"Mouuu" Sakura then stuck her tongue out and then started to head off to her desk muttering words.

A/N – EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I AM SOOO SOOO SOOOO SORRY!!! GOMEN, GOMEN!! Like I said I was visiting my sister and I didn't feel like writing or else she would make fun of me sooo much and I mean soo much ne who. This chapter yes I know sucked a lot! I can't think of anythign for this but I do have like thoughts for the future of the chaps just not this one haha. I'm so sorry that it's short but the next chapter I hope will be better and a but longer I think. BUT ANY WAY'S!! Please review!!

**OH AND THANK YOU **

**Melon-heart**

**Kawaii-bunny **

**Sweet-captor**

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto**

**CrystalzTears – Yes they are going to go to the same school **

**Anime-angel45- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! SO MUCH!!! For telling me how to fix that umm reviewing thing lol**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!**


	3. Secret Plans

A/N- Grrrr I'm so sorry about chapter 2 I forgot to edit it!! and it was very short hehe. I didn't have a clue on what to write for that chapter so I'm sorry it was short and looked like crap.

Since school Is coming up in 3 days I might not be able to update as fast as I want. But I will keep on writing whenever I have the chance . I will try and not to keep it so short because I know how much that sucks for whenever I read and I'm like AHH WHY IS IT SOO SHORT!!!! IT SHOULD BE LONGER!!

So yeah I know how you feel. So on with the story!!

**P.S **– I never get why people do this but **I DO NOT OWN CLAMP**

**Thank you and enjoy the story **

**Who Needs Pictures**

She had the pictures. He had the memories. A childhood forgotten but when they meet Junior yr. Will they remember each other? Or well the pictures and memories bring forth what they had together as children long ago?

Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan you're cheerleading was so perfect today! You concentrated on every task and did it all right for a chance!"

"Mouuu Tomoyo-chan are you saying that at every other cheerleading practice I never concentrated or did my best!"

"Ehhh umm..ano..well.."

"TOMOYO- CHAN!!"

"Uhh thank you?"

"Really!!! You mean it! Aww come here gurl"

"hahaha come on Sakkie lets be serious and you watch too much tvâ€tsk tskâ€ when you could be studying your math."

"Mouu I wouldn't be talking you started the thank you thing saying I watch too much tv look at you and studying math pfft yeah right me your talking to me not Einstein." Sakura then stuck her tongue out and roller bladed ahead of Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! Don't go ahead!" Tomoyo yelled while running to catch up to Sakura.  
"hee hee don't worry Tomoyo-chan I wouldn't go ahead of you I mean anything could happen to you and I would never be able to forgive my self." Sakura suddenly stopped then saw Tomoyo run past her then screech to a stop.  
"Mouu I hate when you do that just stop and watch me run past you and almost fall where's the love in this friendship?"

"It's everywere all around you."

"whatever..any ways"

"any ways what?

"Umm I dunno hmmm..?"  
"baka"

-In Hong Kong-

"Hello?"

"Moishi, moishi my cute little decendant."

"ERIOL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT EVER, EVER,EVER AGAIN!" A very angered 17 year old boy yelled into the phone.

"whatever give the phone to Yelan-sama onegai"

"pfft whatever fineâ€â€..MOTHER THE PHONE."  
"Ouch what the hell was that for did you have to yell right into the phone practically?"

"Umm let me think about this oneâ€..Yes I think I did."  
"Xiao-lang you can give me the phone now" Once Syaoran heard this he quickly gave the phone to his mother and left the room for them to talk but kept on mumbling things.

"Moishi moishi Yelan speaking" 

"Hello Yelan-sama."

"Eriol it's nice to talk to you again."  
"Yes it is but I'm not here to talk friendly."  
"Oh really now and what did I have of the pleasure to hear from you?"

"Well do you remember that little promise between a cute little mini descendant and a little mini card mistress?"

"Yes it was for them to meet again someday but Eriol they have probably forgotten all about this promise?"

"We didn't so why should they forget?"

"Ahh yesâ€you got me there.."

"Well what I was thinking is"

-In Tomeoda-

"Moishi moishi Kinomoto residence?"

"Why long time no see Fujitaka-san."

"Ahh Yelan-san how have you been?"

"I've been fine and how have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Why yes it has I was calling to see if you remember are side of the deal of are 10 year promise?"

"Couldn't forget it."

"Good so this is how I think it should goâ€.."

"Ne Tomoyo-chan did you finish your math homework?"  
"Iie I didn't why?"  
"Well do you want to have a study thing because I didn't even get it" Once Tomoyo heard this she fell down anime style with a big sweat drop coming down.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHY DID YOU ASK THE TEACHER! WE HAD 20 MINUTES TO FINISH UP ON IT OR START IT!"

"Mouuu Tomoyo-chan I was scared you see him like I see him he stinks with his horrible odor problem I mean with those two smells together we should be wearing special masks to math class please Tomoyo." Sakura then went onto her knees and looked up at Tomoyo with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Iie Sakura any thing but that it's sick geez....Sakura..... AHH fine, fine Sakura we will have a study thing I don't know why I always fall for it it's cute but sick in a way I hate it.."

"Heh and it's a charm for that."

"Yes it's a charm."

"But I gotta phone my dad and tell him I wouldn't want him to be worried."

"Okay you can use the phone in my room once we get there."

"Ano Tomoyo-chan we already are there."  
"Honto ne? eh heh.. we are here well were at the front at least."

"Ne Sakura-chan did you finish all your other homework?"  
"Iie heh"  
"Fine I didn't either how about you sleep over tonight and we'll finished are homework together."

"Ano Tomoyo-chan I wouldn't want to be a burden for you"  
"Non sense Sakura-chan that's why you have your own bedroom in my house because your almost always over here."

"Okay"

"Yelan-san that seems like a perfect idea."

"Yes it does but I have to go to dinner now so I will talk to you sometime again ne?"

"Of course if things go smoothly we might hear from each other much sooner."

"Yes well sayonara Fujitaka till next time.."

"Ja-ne" After they both said there good byes Fujitaka hanged up and started to walk away when the phone suddenly started to ring again.

"I wonder who that could be."

"Moishi, moishi Kinomoto residence?"

"Konnichiwa daddy"  
"Oh hello Sakura."

"I'm over at Tomoyo's is it alright if I sleep over?"

"Yup as long as it's fine with them."

"It is"

"Okay see yah tomorrow then."

"Ja ne daddy"

"Ja ne Sakura-chan."

A/N- YAY! I'M DONE, I'M DONE! Well I wrote this all in one day soâ€heh! It's pretty short againâ€And yah it sucksâ€.I'M SO SORRY! FOR MAKING YOU WAIT ESPECIALLY WITH SHORT CHAPTERS LIKE THESE! Since school has started I've been so tired and I've been busy. On Mondays I have kick boxing, and then on Thursdays I have my flute lessons then after that I will be doing my homework and soon once teams have started I'll be busy with trying out for those, doing my homework and a bunch of crap so yeah. It's gonna take me longer then I expected. So please Review and tell me what you think.

OH AND THANK YOUâ€ 

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto**

**Anime-angel145 – hee hee I laughed when I read your review you forgot! that's something I would do if I was you P haha your as clueless as me I'm betting you forgot what you wrote in your review hahaha no offence i'm just guessing DON'T BE MAD PLEASE!.**

**Miki – IT'S KINDA INTERESTING!! MOUU MIKI!! I'M GONNA SLAP YOU AGAIN! MAKE IT LONGER PFFT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU WRITE A STORY! THEN I WOULD CRITIZIZE YOU GRR and of course THE FIRST CHAPTER IS catching it's spose to be MEANY! **

**Melon-heart – I'm so sorry it was short when I started that chapter I was on a total blank. And I'm so sorry I don't know if this chapter is longer of shorter but I dunno I'm sorry! I'm gonna try and try to make my chapters longer! **

**Kawaii bunnii – Umm he's gonna go there as an exchange student since he's from china I guess lol.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING EXCPET FOR YOU MIKI! PFFTâ€.**

**JA NE!**


	4. Coming to Japan

**A/N- Okay so I've been having a horrible first month of school. So after I finish writing up this chapter it might take me till October or around there to update because I'm not really feeling in the mood to write.** I'm very sorry but if I update before that then you will know I'm much better and happy. I don't want to do those "VERY IMPORTANT NOTICES" Were your like seeing that I updated then you see what I wrote and like oh.... It's just a notice because that always gets my hopes up. So I'm gonna put this notice right here and if you didn't read this...then HAH YOUR BAD! Muahaha....

**P.S. **– I guess since everyone else does this and I guess for safety measures....**I DO NOT OWN CLAMP! **I find doing this a bit stupid though lol. Because fanfic is here so really it would be there faults

Who Needs Pictures 

She had the pictures. He had the memories. A childhood forgotten but when they meet Junior yr. Will they remember each other? Or well the pictures and memories bring forth what they had together as children long ago?

Chapter 4 

- In Hong Kong -

A teenage boy was training in his backyard with his precious sword. He had the messiest chocolate colored hair ever. And the deepest yet coldest amber eyes you have ever seen. Yet girls practically drooled, and do the most stupid things around him. But to him he finds those girls stupid morons who have no self-respect. But him...you would think that he couldn't be popular yet he is. He's the captain of the soccer team, all the gurls practically love him. And some guys are jealous of him but they respect him even so. No one knows why he has a cold personality but only his very closest friends can see his nice interior that's been hidden well for 6 years.

"Xiao-Lang would you please come into the living room for a sec?"

Once hearing this piercing voice he stiffened and dropped his sacred sword on the ground with a thud. He then picked up his sword and gave it to Wei.

"OoOooOOooooo little brother is in trouble...." Four of his sisters said all at once with a giggle. His only response was a growl then he left leaving his sister giggling.

"Mother you wanted me?"

"Yes Xiao-Lang"

"What for?"

"Well it has been a very long time and I have been wondering how the Card Mistress is doing and how her cards have also been doing."

"Okay and why would this concern me?"

"Why Xiao-Lang I thought you would never ask"

Xiao-Lang was standing there looking dumbfounded at his mother who had his famous smirk on.

"So that's were I inherited this...so called 'famous smirk'." Xiao-Lang thought while still looking dumbfounded.

- In Japan -

"Psst..."

"mmmmmMmm"

"Psst!!"

"Ahhhh mmmm"

"Hmmm I know!" A 16-year-old walked out of the room and into the washroom she then opened the bottom cupboard. And went under the sink and saw a bucket that said across it 'The Special Bucket.'  
"Ahh there it is now what would I do without you...." She took the bucket out of from under the sink and filled it up with water all the way to the top. She then started to go across the hall until she got back to that specific bedroom. She made her way over to the bed and once there that special girl was still sleeping peacefully and soundly.

"Ano I would love to do this so I will..."

After saying that she poured the bucket over her friend and started to hide her self under her friends' bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The girl under the bed started to bite her bottom lip and kept her ears plugged with her fingers. All the pretty birds outside flew away so fast it was like they weren't even there in the first place.

"WERE ARE YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" The 16-year-old friend started to run to her closet then to under her desk and then into her drawers. She then all of a sudden started to fall with a thud.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch...ehh what's this..." She then picked up the bucket and started to look at what it has written across.

"SAKURA! I HAVE YOUR BUCKET! I WILL BREAK IT! YOU KNOW I WILL! THIS IS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE USED ON YOUR BROTHER NOT ME.... AGAIN! Wait a second.... THE BED! I GOT IT AH HAH!

"Oh no... oh no..." Sakura started to climb to the end of the bed...once she crawled out to the end she saw some feet.

"Ehh hehehehe...." She looked up and saw a very evil smirk on a very pissed of girl.

"You see Tomoyo I must've...you know slept walk under your bed....and I guess your beautiful scream must've woke me up...how horrible...so why are you soaked." A sweat drop started forming on both of the girls head. But for Sakura she had a happy face while Tomoyo had the face with a "what the hell I'm gonna get you...and bad"

"Oh Sakura that's lovely but would you happen to know who this lovely bucket would belong too?"

"No I don't think so...should I? Heh..."

"Why yes.... I think you should...but as your punishment...I shall..." Tomoyo started to get a very evil smirk on.

"OH NO TOMOYO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR! I WILL ABSOLUTELY NEVER EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"Oh Sakura it won't be that bad it's not every day you get a make over now is it..."

"No Tomoyo it isn't..." Sakura had her head down making it look like she was ashamed of her self but really she had the huge smile on her face.

"Now, now Sakura it won't be bad just sit down on that stool and let me work my magic."

"Okay fine, fine..." Tomoyo started to walk to the chair thinking that Sakura was following her. But Sakura started to tip toe all the way to the door.

Once Sakura got to the door she quietly closed it and started sprinting down the stairs and into the back yard. Tomoyo started to hear footsteps sprinting down the hall and decided to turn around. With a gasp she then noticed her little doll was gone.  
"Sakura? Sakura? Grr note to self never be in the front when doing a make over on Sakura."

- Back in Hong Kong -

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

"You don't have to shout Xiao-Lang."

"But...But...But...MOTHER!"

"No buts. It's as simple as that."

"Why? She's probably just doing fine no reason to go there and find her!"

"All I'm asking is for you to go down there and find her then bring her back here. I want a check up on how she is doing. It's not like I'm asking you to marry her." Yelan was then cut short in her sentence that she still had her mouth opened.

"Fine after I go upstairs and pack you can tell me what to do I was barely listening from the shock." Xiao-Langs angry voice came out. He then started to stomp up the stairs and with a loud bang you could tell he still hasn't cooled down.  
"Well...that went well."

"OooOooo mother is little brother really going to go to Japan?" The four sisters called out.

"Yes."  
"He better bring us back something then!"

"Girls..."

"Were going...were going...."

"Mother I'm done packing."

"That was fast Xiao-Lang. Too fast I think."

"Yes whatever."

"Pardon..."

"Nothing mother. Now can you please repeat your self."

"Well you will be staying in are old house in Tomeoda since we own it still. The only difference is that Eriol-san will move in with you and so will Wei he will be your guardian while your over there."

"And mother how do you know the Card Mistress is actually in Tomeoda?" Yelan ignored his question and kept telling him what he should be doing.

"You'll be going to school at Seijuu High for the rest of the school year as a International Student. Eriol will be your guide. He will show you around town since it's been 6-7 years since we lived there."

"Any thing else?"

"Yes but if you wouldn't disrupt me while I'm talking I could tell you."

"Sorry"

"Good. As I said you will be there for the rest of the school yr. You have that amount of time to find her. If you find her before that then you shall call me. If you do not find her before then I shall be coming to Japan. Understood?"

"Yes mother but you never did answer my question!"

"Oh and what question is that?"

"How come you know were the Mistress lives?"

"Why honey that's an easy one. Eriol lives in that city so the Card Mistress must also live there."

"Oh. I see."

"Now your plane will leave in about 3 hrs. So if I were you I would be leaving."

"WHAT! Grr"

After Xiao-Langs growl he had 4 bodies suddenly attached to his body that were squeezing the guts out of him.

"Good bye little brother! Don't forget about our presents." After saying that they started to let go of him but instead they all went to hug each other with tears coming out of there eyes.

"Good bye Xiao-Lang and I shall call you."

"Good bye mother, good bye my god damn annoying sisters."

"We love you too!" The four rang out.

- In Japan -

"So Sakura how was it like being another one of Tomoyo's dolls?" Eriol said with his imaginary mic pointed up into Sakura's face for her to answer all his questions.

"Well my good ol' friend it was quite shocking at first but it was quite the journey." Sakura said with a serious and stern look on her face.

"And why may that be dear Sakura?"

"Well after telling me that I was going to be another real life doll I started to sprint for the door. And luckily I made it out of the door alive. I then started sprinting down the stairs and out into the jungle."

"OoOOoooOo how very scary it must've been out in the jungle all alone. How did you make it out alive?"

Eriol said with a gasp and such curiosity.

"I'm getting there be patient young man. So once I was out in the jungle I started to head to the only place I knew I was safe. My house! Luckily for me I got changed out of my pj's before this wild hunt was on."

"Ahh very smart idea."

"Yes I know. So once I got to my house I started to run to the door of my room to find it wide open. I go in slowly and see everything the same as before. So I thought my dad or brother entered to do something. But once I got deep into the belly of the room the door. It..It..It just..." Sakura's voice then started to turn from a serious into a very scared low voice.

"It WHAT!?"

"IT CLOSED! IT JUST CLOSED! AND WHEN I TURNED AROUND! I SAW IT ERIOL! OH I SAW IT!"

"NO WAY! YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES WAY! I SAW IT! IT WAS STANDING THERE WITH AN EVIL SMIRK ON AND WITH A CURLER IN ONE HAND AND AN OUTFIT IN THE OTHER! I practically screamed and jumped. Oh it was horrible the thing...it then made me sit down on my stool and it made...it made...IT MADE ME GO THROUGH THE HORRIBLE THING OF A MAKEOVER!" Sakura was practically hugging Eriol and had her eyes closed with her head pounding against his chest. Eriol then started to pat her head lightly and nod his head to this horrible experience.

"I feel your pain. What a horrible thing to experience at such a young age. No one should ever have to go through this like you did."

"Oh I know...yes I know."

"It's amazing how you always survive these...these things you call a makeover." Eriol then had his eyes looking down with his eyes showing such sadness and pity for the gurl.

"But hey I mean look at me I have a new outfit and new hair style ain't it great." At the sound of this Eriol's head popped up and formed stars in his eyes.

"Oh yes look at this bounce in your hair! And this new outfit she created magnificent! Do you know what kind of eye shadow she used?"

"Oh yes she used a very light pink. And I know my hair it has more bounce than ever before. And I just love the outfit you can't buy these kind of clothes any where in stores." Sakura then started to get all giddy too and then started to form stars in her eyes. They both held hands and started to jump up and down like little schoolgirls. Then they both started to giggle, then laugh, and then they both fell down laughing their ass's off. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko had started to zoom in of them laughing.

"And people this is two people being very sad. It's a disgrace especially for Eriol here." Chiharu said while zooming in and out of the footage she had just taken.

Rika and Naoko both had sweat drops coming down their heads. They also had the look of "and these are my friends people. It's a shame I know them."

Eriol and Sakura's laughter started to die down. When Eriol just randomly said something.

"Oops I'm suppose to pick my cousin up at the airport in about...hmmm any one got the time?

"Uhhh nope" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika all said together.

"Sakura do you have the time?" Eriol asked Sakura.

"Why yes I do at home. Hahahaha." Sakura then started laughing again. Everyone started to sweat drop when they noticed she stopped laughing.

"Ano... it's...4:30 Eriol."

"Aww man shit I'm suppose to pick him up in like 20mins."

"OooOOooo can I come?"

"Can't family business but you'll meet him soon anyway Sakkie." Eriol then started to stand up and put a hand in front of Sakura when she accepted he pulled her up gave her a hug then started to head towards his car.

"Ja-ne Eriol-kun happy driving!"

"Hahaha ja-ne Sakura-chan"

"Ja-ne Eriol-san" The 3 other girls said.

"Ja everybody! C ya tomorrow at school. I think?"

"YOU THINK! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"I dunno but Peace!"

- Tomeoda Airport -

"Wei-san I never asked mother but who is picking us up?"

"Oh Eriol-sama is."

"Oh."

"And there he is now."

"Hello my cute little adorable cousin of mine" Eriol then started to pinch his cheeks like he was a 3 yr old.

"Hello Eriol!" Syaoran gritted out then slapped both of his hands away.

"My, my testy are we?"

"My, my how late are you?"

"I lost track of time geez don't need to have a cow. Aww wait too late for that."

A/N- So as I said earlier... I've been having a horrible first month of school. But after I put that first note in the beginning of the chapter I stopped writing hahaha. So lie around 5:30 I talked to my friend and she made me happy so I started finishing the chapter since I was in a good mood! Now I don't know if I will update until Oct but we will see on how the last 2 weeks of school go. It's like 1am here and I have to get some sleep since I'm hanging out with my best friend tomorr. So please review.

**AND THANKS TOO! **

**heheangel kisses – Yay! a new reviewer person thingy! haha. And yes after going over my stories I realized Sakura did say mouu too much! wow! you notice things lol.**

**Anime-angel45 – OMG! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THERE HILARIOUS! You FORGOT AGAIN! Hahahaha. I was looking at your favorite story thingy and i realized WE LOVE THE SAME STORIES! Well like most of them on your list! hahaha. **

**Wash-away-the-sins – Okay so on little thing in your review got to me."Great story, It was fun to read I really liked it" Dude! that sounded like... you just finished the story! Hahaha your review made me think... BUT YAY! I GOT A DIFF REVIEW PERON THINGY! again hahaha. wow I say hahaha too much... eck --.**

**Mariko – WHOA! Your on the comp early.... wow... that must be early. YAY! You read my story out of curiosity. Curiosity made the cat happy! in my case.... the cat is you. Muahahaha! I'm strange yes I know. It's funny in your review you put "I'll be waiting 4 your next chapter" And what a coink-I-dink my next chapter was number 4! o I know I notice stupid stuff. and YAY! Another new reviewer person thingy!!**

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto -**

**Miki – LIKE I SAID! ALL YOU DO IS CRITIZIZE!! MOUUU!! AHH PFFT GAH!! Yhour suppose to give the author opinions.... the only reason YOUR LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE I'M ONE OF YOUR BESTEST FRIENDS!! EHH!! OoOOoO I KNEW IT! And this one is longer more action pfft my ass! I TRY! and "just put more action or something in it so i would love it!" That is not even close to a compliment...that's a suggestion to make you happy! pfft. Any who are you trying out for vollyball? hahahahaha so random! I love it! AWW DAMN!! YOUR 2ND REVIEW MADE ME REALIZE I HAVE TO SLAP YOU!! eck**

**Crystalz Tearz – Did you review my 1st chap? I think you did.... oh yes I think you did... I dunno I forgot S Oh yes it will be interesting when they meet! I think! at least! hahaha I don't even know!**

**Melon-heart – ooOoooo toughy are they gonna recognize each other when they meet let me think....I DO'T KNOW!! muahahahaha geez I suck at this author thing.**

**Azn Anime Addict47 – So if it didn't make any sense to you then I'm sorry but it looks like to other people it did. And I don't find it confusing at all. I'm sorry that my grammer is not perfect but it's not like I have people to proofread my work I'm just doing this for the heck of it and for the fun of it. I'm only in gr.9 so what do you expect from me to be a genius. Grammar isn't my best thing but hey I at least try. And if you're the so called genius good for you but it's not like you see me checking all of your mistakes in your stories. I appreciate you for telling me but not everyone is smart. I have read other stories that are confusing and make no sense and some that I don't like. But I finish reading them for the heck of it and sometimes put a review saying I like their story. Because I do and I don't care about the grammar it's a story flow with it. But thanks for telling me the story line is good.**

**Thanks you guys!**

**MIKI JUST YOU WAIT! grrr...pft!**


	5. Cherry Blossom trees

A/N- Hey I'm SO SORRY EVERYONE!! For like not updating for a month! Or more I'm much more better! But I've been so busy! like WHOA!! busy. I've been getting so many test's it's hard to keep up with everything. And I'm always on a blank on stuff. Like this chap but I think I know what I should put

P.S- I do not own Clamp CCS

Who Needs Pictures 

She had the pictures. He had the memories. A childhood forgotten but when they meet Junior yr. Will they remember each other? Or well the pictures and memories bring forth what they had together as children long ago?

Chapter 5

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gayyyyyyyy! And I pity any gurl who isn't me today!" A young boy started singing and skipping through out the classroom. A girls ears perked up once hearing this so she started to join in with him. All the kids stopped and turned around from what they were doing to look at these two. Once finding out who the two were they started to sweat drop. Except for one she was filming the whole thing laughing her ass off.

"LALALALALALALALALALALAAAAA!"

The girl answered back with.

"I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty that I hardly can believe that I'm real!"

"LALALALALALALALA!"

The girls responded with again

"See that pretty gurl in the mirror there!

"What mirror were?"

" Who can that attractive gurl be?"

" Who which one were?"

"LALALALALALALALALALALAAAAA"

The two ended their performance with them standing on the table and in a pose. They started bowing and kept on repeating thank you over and over again.

"Thank you"  
"Thank you we couldn't have done it without the stove!"

They looked out into there cooking class and noticed it was quiet…too quiet.

"Eriol isn't that a mouse over there?"

"Why yes Sakura I think by god it is."

"Shouldn't something be done about it?"

"Mmm hmm definitely."

After hearing this all the girls screamed with a jump and ran out of the classroom as fast as the wind.

"Ahh there we go it's not quiet"

"Yes much better."

Tomoyo started to come up to them with a big sweat drop forming. Once the two noticed this they started to think very hard.

"May I ask why you two are thinking so hard? Because if you guys keep on thinking it might damage your brains."

"Yes definitely"

"Tomoyo you are a genius I wouldn't want to become smarter than I am already" Eriol replied with after Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with no emotion what so ever.

"Ne Tomoyo-chan why aren't you running away like a coward, I mean you are scared of mice." Sakura asked with a very questioning look on her face.

"Why Sakura-chan I am not that stupid if there was a real mouse then you would have not told anyone. You also would've gone to pick it up then scare all the girls."

"Ahh so true you know me too well."

"Oh and Eriol would've been the first one out of the door."

Eriol heard this and fell off the table anime style.

"That IS SO NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is" Both girls yelled at the same time. Their giggles couldn't be held in much longer. Anyone could see it with the red faces and there huge grin of a smile.

"FINE THEN LAUGH I KNOW YOU BOTH WANT TOO! GET IT OUT WITH!"

Tomoyo and Sakura both fell down and started rolling over with laughter. They just couldn't stop. Eriol was just standing there with his mouth open and a sweat drop over his head. Through the background of the laughter a ring tone could be heard. Sakura started to hear this and ran to her backpack.

"EHH I'M COMIN! I'M COMIN! DON'T HANG UP!"

Eriol and Tomoyo were both in the background sweat dropping while they watched their friend crash into a bunch of bags.

"I don't believe she still is hung up on her cell. Umm but Eriol… who would be phoning Sakura during school hours?" thought Tomoyo. She then turned her head to face Eriol and noticed he was hiding his hand behind his back.

"Ne Eriol-kun you don't know what you could be hiding behind your back could you…?" You could then hear Sakura in the background repeating 'Hello' over and over again. Tomoyo just started to sweat drop hearing this. She then turned her attention back to Eriol who was across the room starting to hide him self in a cupboard. Tomoyo started to run towards him right before he got his foot in the cupboard Tomoyo had dived in and caught his foot. She then pulled him out and grabbed both oh his hands. She then grabbed his cell phone out of his hands.

"Would you like to explain why you have your cell phone out?" Tomoyo's questioning voice came out.

"Well Mrs. Tomoyo you guys were laughing so hard I had to do something. And getting Sakura's attention to her cell phone was the easiest way possible for her to shut up." Eriol then put a smile on his face then it quickly disappeared with a painly expression.

"Ow, ow, ow what was that for! I didn't do anything wrong." Eriol then looked up and once he looked up he regretted it. He then started to go back into his cupboard.

"Why Eriol I think that hit on the head from Sakura was for your stupidiness." Tomoyo replied with a smirk on her face.

"ERIOL YOU MADE ME CRASH INTO A BUNCH OF BAGS, RUNNING! THEN LOOK STUPID AND CLUELESS SO I WOULD STOP LAUGHING!." Sakura's voice rang out through the classroom with a booming effect.

"Ehhehehe…why yes Sakura heh I did…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I LOVED IT!!" Tomoyo then fell down anime style and wouldn't get up.

"YOU REALLY THINK SO!"

"OH I KNOW SO!" Eriol and Sakura both then had stars in their eyes. And Tomoyo well she was still on the floor.

- After school -

"Ne Sakura-chan, Eriol why did you guys both start to sing in Cooking class?" Tomoyo's asked Sakura and Eriol.

"Oh that reminds me." said Sakura. She then ran in front of Eriol and put her face up to his with a worried look on her face.

"How is your finger doing?" asked Sakura.

"Heh Sakura-san you worry to much of us. My finger is doing quite fine. And your right to sing that song whenever you have a burn, it so does calm down my anger on the stove!" Eriol replied.

"Yup I made that up when I burnt my self on the stove!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. But Tomoyo had a thinking look on and was looking at Sakura very closely trying to remember something.

"Ahh I give up I can't remember it." Tomoyo all of a sudden said out loud.

"AHH! She was just random!"

"By god Sakura she was!"

"EH! ERIOL! Don't bring him into this what has he ever done!"

"So dear Tomoyo-chan what were you trying to remember?" Eriol asked Tomoyo but when he looked up to see were she was she wasn't there. He looked all around him he then looked at the ground when he felt a tug at his pant leg.

"WHY DEAR TOMOYO! What are you doing on the filthy ground?" Eriol asked with a serious look on his face.

"Why dear Eriol-chan I was looking for filth."

"Really now?"

"Yes…"

"Kool"

"Very"

Eriol then put a hand out to help Tomoyo up. Tomoyo grabbed his hand but when Eriol was pulling her up he felt a foot behind his foot so he lost his balance and fell back wards. He put his arms around Tomoyo's waist so she wouldn't get hurt by the fall. When Eriol and Tomoyo both opened there eyes after the fall they where both just inches away from each other especially their lips they were like centimeters away. They started to blush immensely. They both were just looking at each other until they realized that there was another face near them. They both turned their heads to the left and noticed Sakura's head is also very close.

"Oh don't mind me I'll be very quite it's like I don't even exist! So go back to what you were doing k?"

Sakura told them while still having that innocent look on. Eriol and Tomoyo both got up and started walking together forward onto their destiny.

"Eh! WHAT DID I SAY!! aww man come on guys…MOUUUU you guys! I thought you loved me!!"

Sakura then started to run up to them when she realized they stopped.

"Ehh why did you guys stop?" A confused Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura I promised Tomoyo I would walk her home and this is a route to her house" Eriol told Sakura.

"But Eriol this is the long way to Tomoyo's house." Sakura told him back.

"So…" Sakura then looked at Tomoyo who was blushing.

"Oh I see. Well then I'm off hahaha" Sakura then gave them a wink and started to walk ahead of them when suddenly she yelled out.

"DON'T DO NE THING I HAVN'T DONE YET" Tomoyo and Eriol had there mouths open with shock.

They then looked at each other and said, " Does that mean we can only hug?"

All of a sudden Sakura was right up to them and replied with a simple "yes! Have fun!" Then she was gone just like how she came with no clue.

- With Sakura -

Sakura was walking past Penguin Park when she stopped suddenly then turned around heading back to the park to walk to the swings. When Sakura sat on the swing she started to pump her legs. The swing started to move into the air back and forth. While Sakura wasn't taking any notice of anything around her, it was like she didn't need to it was just coming to her on what to do. She was too deep into thought thinking about the day's events and a project from English class.

F

L

A

S

H

B

A

C

K

"Ahem…AHEM class settle down!" The teacher yelled out into the classroom. Hearing this all the kids stopped and turned around in their desks.

"Today I shall be giving you a small assignment." All the kids in the classroom gave out a groan of protest hearing the word 'assignment'.

"It's an easy project and I think you will all enjoy it very much, you will be going to partners of two. This partner has to be someone you have known for along time. You will write 2 paragraphs about this person, you will have to mention A- how you met, B- how old you were C- your best memory and D- your finally thing is that your both gonna have to ask what your best memory was. And then write what the other one said." Announced the teacher. Sakura and Tomoyo then turned to look at each other and when they noticed Eriol wasn't looking they both turned to him.

"Ne Eriol how are we going to decide on who are partner should be?" Sakura asked.

"I already have a partner but that person won't be here until tomorrow." Eriol replied with one of his specially looks like he was up to something. But the only person who noticed was Tomoyo.

"Ok then." Sakura then turned back to Tomoyo and asked whose house they should meet up at tomorrow.

- END OF

F  
L  
A  
S  
H  
B  
A  
C  
K

-

Sakura was swinging back and forth on the swing when she remembered that she should start to head home since it was her turn to cook dinner tonight. She looked at her watch to see how much time she had and suddenly just jumped of the swing without a care. She landed perfectly on her two feet when she noticed little droplets of raining were falling down from the sky so she started to jog at a good pace home.

Sakura remembered a short cut home and started to head in that direction. When she was half way home she saw some beautiful cherry blossom trees planted outside of a house. She stopped in front of the house and got a good look at it. She suddenly started to remember little things of the house. Like when she was little and always passing this certain house but stopping at it too for a reason. She remembered the green grass in the summer. The full bloomed cherry blossoms in spring, and the scent of autumn and spice together. She thought for a while. Why do I remember a smell like that. With the rain and her thoughts Sakura's head started to get all dizzy and fogged up when all of a sudden she fainted but she did not fall to the ground. A young boy with wet soaked chocolate hair, and deep cold amber eyes saw her. With good reflexes he ran and caught her just in time before she had fell to the ground. He had brought her into his house and laid her down in a guest bedroom across from his. He ran down to the kitchen and asked Wei if he could check up on her to see if she was okay. The boy then went to the washroom and got a pink cloth and a bowl of hot water to soak the cloth in.When he was back up to the room Wei told him that she was fine and just needed some rest. Nodding to Wei, he then walked past him to Sakura. He saw her mumbling things so he got the cloth and put it on her forehead. She then stopped mumbling and was quiet with a sincere look on her face. When the boy was about to leave she just quickly in time moved her arm and grabbed the boy's sleeve. She tugged on it and made the young boy sit down.

F  
L  
A  
S  
H  
B  
A  
C  
K

"Mama look at all the cherry blossoms!" A 3yr old Sakura said to her mom with stars in her eyes.

"Yes Sakura there very beautiful, Sakura do you know how many cherry blossom trees there are?"

Nadeshiko said to her little precious child.

"Mama there's 10….no wait…20!! No…umm mouuu mommy there are millions!!" Sakura looked up with a confused face on.

"Haha yes Sakura there are millions." Nadeshiko laughed at her daughters cute-ness. "I bet you Sakura that when your older you'll come back to this memory and count how many there are and laugh."

"I doubt it mommy! You'll be there with me and we'll laugh together at this memory." Sakura said with a smile on. What she did notice was Nadeshiko wasn't with such a happy smile on. "Mommy? What's wrong? Is it something I said?" A confused Sakura said looking up at her mother.

Nadeshiko looked down at her darling and simply said… "Of course not hunny, now how about we get going home ne?"

"Hai!" Sakura then started to skip ahead of Nadeshiko; she then stopped and looked at the house one last time admiring its beauty. She then noticed amber eyes looking straight back at her. She couldn't help but stare into them…she then caught her self out of this trance and waved to him with a smile.

END OF

F  
L  
A  
S  
H  
B  
A  
C  
K

Sakura started to stir in the bed she was in and suddenly woke up. She looked around the room it felt, and looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it where from.

"What happened…." A dazed Sakura said out loud. There was a knock on the door she replied with a "Come in" And when the door opened she was shocked with the eyes she made contact with. All the person said was "Ah I'm glad your up we've all been worried about you."

A/N – OMG!! I AM SO LIKE ECK!! I FEEL SO BAD FOR UPDATING SO LATE! AND WITH SUCH A SHORT STORY!! SO SORRY!! I've been so disorganized with school but now I'm so happy! On Thursday night I reorganized all my binders and I'm so proud! hehe so I should be updating much more!! hehe sorry! guys I'm really sorry!!

OH AND I WONT BE UPDATING TILL JANUARY!! BECAUSE I SHALL BE GOING TO MY CHRISTMAS VACATION DEC 14TH!! SO!! I MGIHT NOT UPDATE!! IF I DO!! IT WAS A MIRACLE!! A BIG MIRACLE THAT HAPPENED!! I'M GONNA TYR THOUGH!! SO DON'T GET UR HOPES UP LIKE MINE ARRE RIGHT NOW!!

AND THANKS TO!!

saber-kon – Yay!! another new revier person!! I'm so happy! Sorry for updating in such along time. You know the beginning of the yr is bit tough! but I updated today! now! lol.

Mariko – WHOA! that was sooo long! and funny! hehe… I like you! your tight dude!! P Thanks for saying my story is great and funny . I wish I could poke my sister she would be like FUCK OFF!! and then I'm all scared and like whoa chill pill!! Thanks for reviewing my story again )

Makenna – YOUR NEW!! oh oh!! you're a new reviewer hehe :P beware!! THANK YOU!! I LOVE new reviewers!! XD

**kawaiidevilishangel – I dunno! did Syaoran get to meet Sakura in this chapter O gasp who knows muahahahahaha!!!! Oh and sorry for the long update P**

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto – Thank you hehe **

**heheangel kisses – Yes…I have made Eriol…. who knows!! XD tee hee**

**Miki- MUAHAHAHAAHAHA MIKI!! IT is all me!! I stopped you! :P Your so eager to read a story right now I laugh! I laugh because I did not tell you I am writing and that I might be updating tonight!! muahaahahahahahah!! XD MAKE MY CHAPS LONGER!! YOU!! YOU!! TRY WRITING WITH SCHOOL!! and!! and!! pssh!! cha!! gah!! YOUR LEAVING ME IN A WEEK!! TT**

Tinaptran – Thank you! I think you're the first person to ever read my notes! lol booyah! tee hee and thank you for ur review. I love reviews it makes me happy like candy makes me happy lol!! AND YOUR NEW!! O gasp tee hee 

Mimi-102 – DONE!! I have updated after along time!! tee hee! YOUR NEW!! OH YES!! Thank you for ur review! and for reading the beginning of my story!!

Anime-angel45 – Dude! I even forgot what you wrote last time! this time! O oh no. And it's tight that we like the same stories! lol.

**Wash-away-the-sins – dude! I wasn't serious lol! And I think…. I dunno!! muahaha! Thank you **

**ccs-sprinkler – OMG UR NEW TOO!! AND I'VE SAID THIS LIKE 20TIMES ALREADY!! bad me… **

**a knife! oh no! run to a corner DUDE NO VIOLENCE! SAFETY FIRST!!**

**Kawaii Bunni – WHOA! You read my a/n too amazing!! Ne ways sorry that I have updated…at the end of November -- I FEEL SO BAD!! and it's aight that you didn't update last time all is good with reviews P**

**melon-heart – YOU HAD HOMEWORK OVER HOLIDAYS!! and you read a/n too heh MY BAD!! yah homework can be a…..shh!! tee hee well now I'm organized and hapy! and YAY!!**

**lil-asian-cherry – OK…OK!!….ok when I read ur review I DIDN'T GET IT!! I FELT SO LOST AND STUPID! S BUT UR NEW! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!! AND I WAS LSOT!! SORRY!! **

**THANK YOU AGAIN!!! **


End file.
